fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jaydonroberts
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Jaydonroberts! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Arukana (talk) 21:51, September 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry, but for storyline purposes you can't use my version of it. If you'd like (and with admin permission, I believe), you could always make your own version of the style. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:02, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey, well, first of all, you should read the rules. Because there are some rules regarding slayers in general: Rule #3.4: You cannot create a Slayer of any kind as your first character. '''New users are not allowed to create a Slayer of '''any kind, Dragon, God, or new kinds of Slayer that exist on the fanon as their first magic. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. *3.4a: You cannot create a Slayer within the first week of your editing here, and without a minimum of at least 50 edits. '''You are also restricted from creating any kind of Slayer within a week of your joining this website, as well as without a minimum of 50 edits, which will at least show you are serious about using the site, and not just here to make a Natsu and run. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. *3.4c: '''Permission for Slayer and Lost Magic. To create any Lost Magic or Slayer Magic, users are required to ask User:Perchan, or, in the event of her absence, whichever admin(s) she has appointed as her replacement of the time. Failure to comply will result in a warning, as well as the deletion of the offending article. When you'll cover all of these, like having more than 50 edits, at least one character/magic that is not Slayers, then come back to me, and I'll give ya a permission. Are we okay on that? [[User:Copycat_02|'Ghostcat']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'was here']]) 11:07, September 29, 2018 (UTC) I see that you have been messaging Perchan about using her various Dragon Slayer Magics. I wanted to inform you that they are considered to be "Author-Exclusive Content" and as such, are only meant to act as reference pages for the author in question. There are little exception towards using said articles of this nature and as such, it would be best to stop asking to about this. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 04:55, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, but that is exclusive to the character and story. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:30, December 17, 2018 (UTC)